White Door
by MadRamada
Summary: Uchiha Itachi has finally managed to get his hands on Naruto. The demon holder's time is running short. Will he be be able to keep his sanity intact until Konaha locates him, or will he fall into the abyss. Having the Kyubbi ripped out and his life taken may be the only thing that can keep the Uchiha from him. ItaNaru. Updated 4/14/14
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**- **I do not own the plot, art, nor characters of Naruto. This work is purely based on personal and non-profit use.**

** If you do not like gay erotica, then please, do not read.**

**Reviews and criticisms are encouraged. Please fill free to send requests for stories. This is an ongoing work, there will be more chapters ahead. Enjoy.**

* * *

White Door 

Prologue

The Anbu lay sleeping on the bed in the still room. His dark uniform contrasting greatly with the pale sheets and blanched walls. His chest rising and falling in slow, deep breaths, being the only sound in the room. The sight would have almost been beautiful, peaceful even, if it had not been for the chains around his wrist. The dark glint of the steel adding a sense of malice to the picture perfect scene.

The ninja's lightly tanned skin and golden hair brought the subtlest of color, perfection. A light sigh sounded, escaping from soft parted lips. His back arched slowly from the bed in a sleepy stretch as brilliantly blue eyes began to flutter open, soft gold eye lashes big blue eyes began to widen, alarm leaking in through the thinning haze of sleep.

'Where...am I,' He began to sit up, stifled at the realization of his chains, binding him the thick pale wood of the head board. Many emotions flickered through those eyes, confusion, anger...fear. The blonde rolled over, the sheets rustled and the chains clicked, his breathing grew heavy with panic. One bare foot came up to the head board with a soft pat, his hands wrapped about the chains, giving a sharp tug. Searching for weakness of any sort.

The scene once again fell very still as a soft metallic click sounded through the room. Blue eyes shifted as he gazed on the pale white door slowly swinging open, on the other side was blackness. And in the dark came two red orbs, gazing at him like embers, sparked to life as if from hell.

The stillness ended then.

The sound of struggle took the room as the blonde fought the unforgiving steel links, the bane of his escape, the potential end. The second metallic clink of the knob all but put the Anbu in a frenzy. The weight of the Uchiha, on his back forced his body into the soft white sheets, forcing air from aching lungs. Long, pale fingers traced over fabric and skin. A long, sharp blade cut away, clothing and armor.

Nails clawed and raked the pale wood of the headboard. Tears began to flow over the thin whisker like scars on the ninja's face, the headboard was already marred with marks, others had been here before him. Others had fallen into the hands of this devil, never to escape this, hope leaked away like helium from a balloon. Red soiled perfect white as the pain continued, he began to hope, growing fond of the thought of an end.

All those blue, beautiful eyes could look at was that white door. The white door and the still peaceful blackness that lay behind it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, as short as it was. Please feel free to give reviews, criticisms, requests and ideas. The next chapter shall come around soon. MadRamada.


	2. The Cold

**Disclaimer- I do not own the plot, art, nor characters of Naruto. This work is purely based on personal and non-profit use. **

**If you do not like gay erotica, then please, do not read. **

**Reviews and criticisms are encouraged. Please fill free to send requests for stories. **

**This is an ongoing work, there will be more chapters ahead. Enjoy.**

* * *

White Door: 

The Cold

It was cold. So very cold. The soft crystalized flakes of snow drifted to the earth softly, every where was white. The air was still, no breeze dared rustle the ice that clung to the tree limbs, even the sounds seemed muffled. Sometime during the night the rain had decided to freeze, first coating the environment in deadly ice, then later turning to snow. It was impossible to tell the time, soft grey clouds blanketed the sky, obscuring the sun from vision. It was impossible to tell how long he had been walking...no, struggling through banks of snow.

Sometime during the night they had came. Like wolves falling upon sheep at slaughter. He could still vividly see in the back of his mind the pink haired medic lying on the ground. Growing cold in the soft mud, freezing rain washing over her pale skin, dull green orbs open and unseeing in the glassed eye look of death. He had fled. He had fled from the pain, the fear, the hopelessness of the fight that had quickly turned around. But still he staggered on, leaving bright crimson droplets on the pristine white ground.

The trail he was blazing was sure to lead them right on top of him, he did not dare stop, to stop meant death. The soft, seductive tendrils of sleep where waiting for him, to take the ninja silently into the after life. The pain in his leg, the deep wound of a kunai, threatened to fall him. The deep banks of snow fought his every step, as if to coax him to stop, to take a rest. But still he contended.

Every once in a while he would sense a flare of chakra behind him, to either side, sometimes the front. He would quicken his pace and change direction. In the back of his mind he would have nagging thoughts of being herded in a way, but exhaustion would quickly take over and he would resume concentration of the increasingly difficult task of putting one foot ahead of the other.

The darkness was beginning to set again, the air was once again growing colder. Naruto knew that if he didn't find shelter before soon he would die of the cold just as much as he would die by those twice damned hounds at his heels.

He stumbled to a stop, the soft white ground rushing up to catch his knees as he fell, his breath left him in soft puffy clouds. "Why? She didn't deserve that...why," Coarse dry words sounded from the blonde, rasping at his throat, it hurt to speak.

Sharp crimson eyes gazed upon him in indifference. They where all around him, silent and as still as the snow. As cold as the air. Like wolves...like the hounds from brimstone and fire they closed in. Arms closed around him, lifting him from the soft cold ground. His vision began to blur, it even hurt to cry, the moisture froze on his cheeks. Red eyes looked down on him, bidding him into darkness.

* * *

Grey, silver eyes clashed with red. "We do not yet have the strength to extract the Nine tails," A dangerously soft voice echoed through the small room, against hard stone walls," I expect that the holder will live to see the extraction."

Pain did not fail to notice the slight flare in the Uchiha's eyes," He will live."

An unsaid knowledge passed between the two. And for a moment, a very slight moment, the leader of the Akatsuki felt pity for the poor boy," Dismissed."

The blonde was still asleep. Blissfully ignorant of what lay before him. The cold steel links around his wrists bound him to the pale wood of the headboard. His soft, rhythmic breathing the only sound in the room. Red eyes gazed at him from the far corner of the room, tucked away in the soft blanket of shadows. Soon he would awake, soon his personal job would begin. As he turned to leave, he paused at the door, looking down at the Anbu one last time before taking his leave. A small smirk played at the corners of the Uchiha's lips, this would be most interesting indeed.

Soon Naruto will have no will to fight the extraction.

* * *

**Ugh, short. Next will be a very long chapter. Soon to be more.**


	3. Malicious

**Disclaimer- I do not own the plot, art, nor characters of Naruto. This work is purely based on personal and non-profit use. **

**If you do not like gay erotica, then please, do not read. **

**Reviews and criticisms are encouraged. Please fill free to send requests for stories. **

**T****his is an ongoing work, there will be more chapters ahead. Enjoy.**

**Note: Shit gets real in this chapter, you have been warned.**

* * *

White Door

Malicious

The Anbu lay sleeping on the bed in the still room. His dark uniform contrasting greatly with the pale sheets and blanched walls. His chest rising and falling in slow, deep breaths being the only sound in the room. The sight would have almost been beautiful, peaceful even, if it had not been for the chains around his wrist. The dark glint of the steel adding a sense of malice to the picture perfect scene.

The ninja's lightly tanned skin and golden hair brought the subtlest of color, perfection. A light sigh sounded, escaping from soft parted lips. His back arched slowly from the bed in a sleepy stretch as brilliantly blue eyes began to flutter open, soft gold eye lashes tickling. Those big blue eyes began to widen, alarm leaking in through the thinning haze of sleep.

'Where...am I,' He began to sit up, stifled at the realization of his chains, binding him the thick pale wood of the head board. Many emotions flickered through those eyes, confusion, anger...fear. The blonde rolled over, the sheets rustled and the chains clicked, his breathing grew heavy with panic. One bare foot came up to the head board with a soft pat, his hands wrapped about the chains, giving a sharp tug.

Searching for weakness of any sort.

The scene once again fell very still as a soft metallic click sounded through the room. Blue eyes shifted as he gazed on the pale white door slowly swinging open, on the other side was blackness. And in the dark came two red orbs, gazing at him like embers, sparked to life as if from hell.

The stillness ended then.

"Struggle is useless Naruto," Itachi's indifferent, monotone voice fill the room, freezing Naruto in place. The Anbu turned his head slowly, fixing the Uchiha with a glare from the corners of his brilliant blue eyes, a growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

"Will-fullness will not help you here," the Akatsuki slightly sneered, his voice going dangerously low," Besides...your all tied up."

Refusing to back down, refusing to show fear. A fear he very really felt. Naruto sneered right back," Its rude to intrude on one's rest."

A devilish smirk split across the Uchiha's face, a slight flare shown in flat red eyes, as he began to stalk towards the ninja," It is my bed that you are laying in."

Naruto turned his full attention back to the chains, desperately trying to free himself, desperately needing to get away from this man. Curses began spewing from his mouth as he felt Itachi grab his ankles, yanking the Anbu's legs straight and planting a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him still into the mattress with his body weight, pushing air from the blonde's lungs. Naruto was no match for the Uchiha, he was easily over powered in the middle of his struggle.

"You know, I am not...fond of that type of language," Itachi breathed into the Anbu's ear, letting the threat be felt," You may have to be punished for that."

Naruto ground his teeth as the man ran his hand up his thigh and grabbed his ass. Disgusting, disturbing.

"Get off me you sick bastard," The Anbu hissed through his teeth, not willing to just be silent and take this type of 's insult turned to a gasp as Itachi roughly slapped his ass," I said I'm not fond of that language of yours, that mouth can be put to much better use."

The Anbu stilled himself and looked at the man from the corner of his eyes, Itachi's face was obscured by soft golden lashes," I don't want this."

The Akatsuki used the ninja's moment of placidity to turn him over so that he was no longer on his belly, but his back, Naruto didn't fight. Itachi leaned down closer to the demon, making the bed creak," I will be gentle so long as you give up your fighting."

Naruto began to desperately attempt to throw the Uchiha off of him, seeing that his tactic had not even been worth trying, yanking at his bindings once more. The man's hand against his chest pushed him into the mattress again," Submit."

Itachi leaned down to the Anbu, their faces only inches apart. Naruto glared up through his lashes as the man lightly held his jaw. The demon holder's thoughts ventured to how he could get out of the situation before reality rushed back in with the contact of the man's lips on his own, surprisingly soft. Itachi's tongue darted out and ran over the bottom of the other's lip, tasting teasingly, asking to be let in. He smirked as he felt Naruto's jaw clench,' there is time for that later.'

The Anbu weakly made an attempt to wiggle from Itachi's hands as the man began to unbuckle his cloak, but that hand on his chest made it impossible, crushing the breath from him once more. The Akatsuki reached into his sleeve, pulling out a wickedly sharp kunai. Itachi began to cut away the remnants of the cloak and shirt, making sure to leave small razor thin cuts where ever there had been clothing on the younger's lightly tanned skin.

He noticed how Naruto's breath began to come more quickly," There is not so much to be afraid of, you may enjoy it...to a point."

Itachi did way with the last of the clothing from the Anbu's torso, taking in the sight of lightly toned muscle and tan skin. He ran his hands up ribs, smearing small droplets of blood, ruining the perfect picture. The man began to grow hard as he thumbed over Naruto's nipples and felt a growl reverberate through the other's chest.

A smirked graced the Uchiha's face," Like that? I may have to take care of it then." The Akatsuki spun the kunai lazily before putting it to Naruto's chest.

Before the Anbu could think, before he could comprehend what his words would entail, he uttered out a venomous," Fuck. You."

Itachi's eyes darkened, his smirk drawing back into a malicious scowl, he brought the kunai to the Anbu's chest. Then, very slowly, dragged it across the bare skin. When the only reaction he got was a hiss of pain, he scowled once more, simply tossing the kunai aside. Instead he quickly unbuckled Naruto's belt and tossed it. The other's eyes widened as the man began to work on the buttons of his pants.

"No, stop," a touch of fear entered into the Anbu's voice, his hands began to tremble slightly," Please!"

Itachi paused to gaze down on the one laying under him, the look on Naruto's face made his dick strain against his clothing. So desperate...so helpless. The man nipped and bit at the other's neck softly for a second, lightly running his fingers through and tugging on those soft gold locks," One more chance, Naruto."

Itachi did not miss the shudder, nor the shaky breath the other released as he discarded the Anbu's pants. Naruto tried to curl his legs up, to cover himself in some sort of way from the prying eyes of the Uchiha. Surprised passed in those brilliant blue eyes as he noticed Itachi made no move to stop him, instead he removed his own black shirt. The man took his time to visually ravage the other's body. Finally when he had enough, the Uchiha forced the Anbu's legs apart, bringing himself between them and over the other.

Once more he roughly brought their lips together. Again he found Naruto's jaws clenched, grinding and pressing his clothed member against the other's opening gave him the gasp he needed to gain entry. Itachi explored the Anbu's mouth as he kept up the friction, a stray hand once more thumbed over a nipple. Naruto made some type of noise, something between a mewl and a whimper, as a shiver ran through his body. The Uchiha rolled it between his thumb and finger, the other once more made a sound, it was defiantly a whimper.

The man lost his patience then, he drew away from Naruto, removing his pants quickly as he looked back down at the Anbu. The other was breathing just a bit harder now, a pink tinged blush crossing over his whiskered cheeks. Naruto curled his legs up again, a slight panic in his eyes as he caught sight of Itachi's manhood. The man smirked at this, he spread the other's legs once more and brought his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man bring his fingers to his entrance. He felt the burning sensation as Itachi forced two in, he cried out. The Uchiha began moving them, stretching the Anbu, he added a third. Itachi did not wait long before flipping the ninja over and drawing his hips up and back, he added more lubrication and positioned his dick to the other's entrance.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Itachi pushing into him slowly, his breathing becoming labored with pain. When the Uchiha finally pushed all the way into the Anbu the other was shaking, stretched to the point of breaking. The man pulled out and pushed back in roughly, Naruto cried out in pain.

* * *

**Next part to be coming soon. Please feel free to add any suggestions or make a request for a story. MadRamada. **


End file.
